Destiny   former Fate Seeking New
by angelfaKer22
Summary: Unfortunately will be DISCONTINUE.
1. Introduction

Author's Note: I don't own fate stay night or type moon but I own this plot so enjoy! n_n

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

"Well everything would be nice if Saber's here…"Shirou sigh when he woke up. He looks at the clock and saw the time it was 6 in the morning. 6 months had past ever since Saber comes back to her own time. He got up from the bed and cook breakfast.

Sakura has not been here ever since she got busy at the Archery Club. She was been there top player to a lot of competition. While Taiga.. Well she has been here because it's too early. While Illya is still sleeping.

"Illya wake up! You'll be late for school!"Shirou shouted at Illya sleeping soundly.

"Yes onniichan" Illya response faintly. "Just give few more minutes to sleep"

"No more few minutes just wake up other wise Fuji-nee will eat all the food so wake up!"Shirou teased

Illya did wake up, go to the bathroom and go to the dining area. "you're a liar onniichan."

"It's the only way to wake you up right? So get your butt in the table before the bus comes"

"Yes onniichan"

While Illya was eating and Shirou fix himself to school

"Ohayo Shirou" Shinji greeted Shirou

"oh! Ohayo Shinji" Shirou greeted him back

"I heard there will a new transfer student from Britain"

"Huh?"

"yeah a new chick for other boys to get"

"Like I care"

"bet you this girl. Taiga knows her, Rin knows her and also Sakura but the transferee doesn't recognize any of them"

"Maybe they know her maybe I don't"…."Wait the minute are you saying to me that I will get this girl"

"Like you said maybe not maybe so"

END of Chapter one! It's a short story to write but this will only the "appetizer" for my main dish!

Hoping for the reviews and comments are acceptable cause they make the story great! Arigatou in advance!


	2. When We Meet Again

A/N: Thank for the comment! The first one is short because I'm also short with the time! This is my second fanfic so enjoy!

Also I dont own Fate Stay Night... ~-~

**Chapter 2: When We Met Again**

"Okey class please settle down! Since almost everyone knew already the transfer student I'll introduce them to those who still don't know her" Taiga Fujimura said

"Arthuria please come in"

A beautiful blond girl wearing a school uniform, her hair is tied in a ponytail with a blue ribbon, her skin radiates with the sun. Everybody was speechless when they saw her most especially Shirou. Not only that she is beautiful but she is exactly look like Saber.

"Dear please introduce yourself" Taiga requested. Arthuria write her name at the blackboard

"Good morning. Hi I am Arthuria Pendragon, I'm from London. I hope you all be nice to me!" Arthuria bow her head for the greetings. Everyone was amaze on how she speaks Japanese well also everyone whisper to their side of how they think of the new student.

_I can do this! Is not bad as the school where I came from. After they don't know that I am a daughter of the Pendragon right? I hope so..(Sigh) _Arthuria said to herself.

"Well then since our new student captures everyone attention. I'll put our tranferee to a more suitable place"Taiga said in an evil look on her face that made Saber or Arthuria kinda scare at her. "You'll be sitting next to Shirou"but Arthuria gave her a quetioning look

Taiga point where Shirou is and narrowed her eyes for some point telling him that you better keep your eyes off her die!

"Miss Pendragon please takes your seat now" Sa-(ahem) Arthuria sat beside Shirou. After she sits down she saw a poem. 

_*FANTASY*_

_Creating a world with you_

_I don't have any clue_

_To tell you the truth or the lie_

_Or keep quite till my feelings die_

_What if I really go insane?_

_Can I keep this in my heart's name?_

_Even what others speak of you?_

_I will stand and tell them that you are true_

_Even the most insulting words_

_I will stand and give you my world_

_For you are my dearest life_

_I will be your shinning light_

_My feeling of emptiness has replenish_

_That you grant my impossible wish_

_Every time look at your eyes_

_It looks irresistible and really nice_

_Making me happy everyday_

_It's like eating a big Crème brûlée_

_Like a sweet sundae_

_You made me a better day_

"_Ich__werde dich immer lieben__Saber"_

"私はいつもあなたセイバー愛が"

"But before we start everyone our transfer student Arthuria will be exempted for she is prone to the language and it is her language"

"Umm..There is no need for that Miss Fujimura. I will still attend your class." Miss Taiga just gives her a content smile"

~the classes went so far so good for Arthuria. She sometime saw Shirou staring at her then when she caught they both blush~

***After Class at the Student Council Room***

"Umm did I just saw you staring at Athuria?"Issei ask Shirou

"Hhuuhhh?What are you talking about? Of course not!" Shirou said while blushing

"Don't deny it lover boy" Shirou just said sigh

"So are you in to her?"

"If I tell you will you stop teasing and shut your mouth?"

"Yup!"

"Alright yes I'm in to her"

"I thought you already found your 'coffee'"

"Uhum but both of them look exactly the same"

"So Shirou is really growing up Ey?" Kaede Makidera. She is Rin's friend

"Ka..ka..Kaede" Shirou said almost jumping off his seat

"Is that an appropriate reaction?So you're not courting my friend Rin? Well that's great thought both of you have a secret relationship or so"

"Court Rin? I'd better die than doing that" Shirou said really pissing off

"oohh? Is that so Emiya" Suddenly a scary voice was heard and Shirou turn then he saw Rin with an evil smile on her face

"Shirou rruunnn!" Issei said

"Why should I run? Otherwise she will never eat or enter my house"

"Your house? Is she living now with you?"both Issei and Kaede ask in surprise

"EEMMMIIIYYYAA SSHHHIIIRROOOUUU! You better shut your mouth!" Right then both of them where running across the room

A/N: Is kindda apologetic chap 'coz I wasn't had enough time :'( But the next chap will be greater than this!

Also the word _"Ich__werde dich immer lieben__Saber"and_"私はいつもあなたセイバー愛が"(both have the same meaning)means I Will always love you Saber(at least that was the translator said hehehehehe) for the info of others. Also if you see any wrong grammar please inform me.. tnxz in advance!

Preview for the next Chapter: Saber and Shirou will finally meet!

ALSO PLEASE REVIEW! A WRITER WITHOUT A CRITIC IS NOTHING (that's what I believe *is it right?*)


	3. Sneak Peak

A/N: I'd like to apologize to everyone that the next chapter will be delayed. I have so many things to do especially at school. (You know being in the honour student and all). I'm very very very very sorry for the delay!

I JUST CHANGE MY TITLE TO "DESTINY" FROM FATE SEEKING NEW. I just felt it more captures the reader's attention.

Any way here is my sneak peak of my next chap but before that I'd like to thank to all the comments, SUGGESTIONS especially the CRITIC. I thank you so much.

I don't own fate stay night, type moon or related to that.

**SNEAK PEAK**

Sa-Arthuria is having a conversation with her friend Yufi after the incident happen with Shirou when a "mysterious" girl group interrupt their personal conversation.

Sorry again with the delay and for the too much yippee-zappie.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'd like to thank the readers who red my fanfic but unfortunately I'll DISCONTINUE this story because I lose the story due to the fire happen to me beloved story. Hope you all understand.

Anyway this story will be rewritten as Fate: Seeing Forever.

I'd like to thank Angry Santo for the critic and TidusfromFFX for the suggestion and will be applied in my new story.


End file.
